Question: Simplify the expression. $-2r(-3r+3)$
Explanation: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${-2r}$ $ = ({-2r} \times -3r) + ({-2r} \times 3)$ $ = (6r^{2}) + (-6r)$ $ = 6r^{2} - 6r$